Return of Hidden Eddie Village
by HyperA1985
Summary: Uzushiogakure is back with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the Fifth Uzukage.
1. Chapter 1: Shinobi of Uzushiogakure

Chapter 1: Shinobi of Uzushiogakure.

It was a cold day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was relaxing until a shinobi with the hidden whirlpool village headband arrived which the hidden Eddie Village shinobi said "Young lad I sense that bunch of ungrateful villagers are on the way and if we don't get to somewhere safe you are going to be harmed by those ungrateful villagers" then Naruto asked "Who are you and why are you helping me" so the hidden Eddie Village shinobi replied "My name is Cali and I am helping you because your mother is from a clan that originally from my village plus each one of us who returned there voted that you become our Uzukage".

After Kali spoke Naruto asked "Do you know who my mother and Father are Cali san" which Cali replied "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and you can easily guess who your father is" then Naruto said "My mother married a Namikaze and that means my father he is Minato Namikaze otherwise known as the fourth hokage" so Cali replied "That is right and Hidden Leaf Village does not deserve to have you here because we believe that you are hero for containing your mothers former resident the nine tail fox".

After Kali spoke Naruto said "Cali san I accept the duty of being Uzukage and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" which Cali said "Excellent Young Uzukage lets go to Third Hokage and inform him that he failed to protect you and that you ae leaving this village for Hidden Eddie Village" then Naruto said "Cali san I agree lets go and give Lord Hokage Hurizen a nice good telling off" so the two went of to the hokage office but as the two arrived in the hokage office Third hokage Hurizen said "Naruto how are you and who is this Kunoichi that came with you".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto yelled "How dare you not tell me who my parents are and Lord Hokage Hurizen for failing to protect me I am leaving this village for village that wishes me become the Fifth Uzukage" which Naruto calmed down then Third hokage Hurizen asked "What village wishes you become fifth Uzukage Naruto and who told you who your parents are" then Cali replied "I am Cali Uchida and I am from Hidden Eddie Village plus I am the one who told young Uzukage who his parents are because unlike this ungrateful village Hidden Eddie Village calls Naruto hero for containing his mothers former resident the nine tail fox" so Third hokage Hurizen said "Naruto here is too young to be kage and who is being Uzukage until Naruto is at age".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Cali explained "Elder Eon is the temporary Uzukage until young Naruto is at age and he shall become the official Uzukage plus as Naruto knows who his parents are hand over everything that his parents left for him to inherit" which Third hokage Hurizen handed Naruto a scroll containing everything that used to belong to his parents then Third Hokage Hurizen said "Naruto I am sorry for hiding identity for your parents and I hope that you forgive this old man" so Naruto replied "You are forgiven and Lord Hokage Hurizen do not let civil council tell you what to do because you are the hokage not them and if they fail to obey you use forbidden jutsu kage's nightmare on them plus forbidden jutsu kage's nightmare makes them suffer kage's greatest fear never ending paperwork" but as Third Hokage Hurizen grinned Third hokage Hurizen said "Thank you for giving me such a wonderful idea how to punish the civil council and I wish to reform the alliance that our village had years ago".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "You welcome and if you wish to defeat the real demon known as Paperwork use Shadow clone jutsu or even better Multi Shadow clone jutsu plus I suggest that you learn senjutsu because that way if a traitor plans to try kill you the traitor find it much harder to kill you when you are in sage mode" which Third hokage Hurizen thought _"For me to learn senjutsu I will need to speak with the grand elder sage of the primapes and Grand elder sage of the primapes can only be the four tailed beast Yonbi plus I have no idea what his true honorable name is" _then Lord hokage Hurizen said "Thank you for the suggestion Naruto and I am grateful for that plus I wish you good luck being a kage because it is something that is not just signing paperwork as being a kage involves giving teams a mission" so Naruto explained "Being a kage is about protecting your village and it's people because a kage must do what is right not just for the village but for the people who live in the village but kage can give other innocents a chance to join Hidden Eddie Village otherwise known as Uzushiogakure".

After Naruto spoke Naruto followed Cali from hokage office all the way to Hidden Eddie Village which as the two arrived in hidden Eddie Village Cali said "Naruto as you are going to be official Uzukage you need to know some important things that I am sure you might already know" then Naruto asked "What is it that I need to know" so Cali explained "You are able to sign a special summoning contract and the summons are called Skylanders plus only Uzumaki Namikaze clan are allowed to sign Skylanders summoning contract plus you be able to summon your resident as he is an honorable beast".

After Cali spoke Cali got out summoning contract which Cali opened it up then Naruto made a small cut on his finger so Naruto signed his name in blood but as Cali closed the summoning contract Cali handed it to Naruto as Cali said "This is rightfully yours and Lord Uzukage welcome to Hidden Eddie Village once home of Uzumaki clan" but as Naruto looked happy Naruto said "I can't believe I am going to say this but in honor of my parents I am home I am truly where I belong plus as Uzukage I swear I will protect this village like all Uzukage's did before me".


	2. Chapter 2: Skylanders and the Fox

Chapter 2: Skylanders and the Fox.

After Naruto was given the Skylanders summoning contract Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Naruto was teleported to Skylands so as Naruto arrived in Skylands Naruto looked to see many of the skylanders including the Giants of Skyland.

As one of the Skylanders stepped in the Skylander said "Greetings Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I am Skyro magic class skylander and I am one of the purple dragons of Skyland" which Naruto replied "Nice to meet you Skylanders and by any chance is any of you a sage" then a creature stepped in so the creature replied "I am a sage and the name is Hope".

After Hope spoke Naruto said "I wish to train to become the very first Skylander Sage" which Hope said "I hoped that the day come and finally it has came today because for one who is child of prophecy trainning you to become Skylanders sage is rather joyous" then Hope said "You already know Spyro, That is Cynder, Happy Trigger, Eye Brawl, Tree Rex, Bash, Blastzone, Chop Chop, Dino-Rang, Drill Sergent, Drobot, Eruptor, Fire Kraken, Flameslinger, Flashwing, Free Ranger, Freeze blade, Fright Rider, Fryno, Ghost Roaster, Gill Grunt, Grim Creeper, Hex, Hoot Loop, Hot Dog, Ignitor, Jet-Vac, Magma Charge, Mesmeralda, Night Shift, Pop Fizz, Pop Thorn, Prism Break, Punk Shock, Rattle Shake, Roller Brawl, Shroomboom, Slam Bang, Shoulderdash, Sprocket, Spy Rise, Scratch, Sharkfin, Star strike, Stealth Elf, Sunburn, Terrafin, Trap Shadow, Wash Buckler and Whirlwind" so Naruto said "Skylanders it is nice to meet you and I dare to pass the test that my resident give me".

After Naruto spoke Hope said "Now that you know all the names of the Skylanders I will start trainning you in art of senjutsu and believe me it is not going to be easy" which Naruto replied "I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" then Naruto started to train with the Skylanders so two hours later Hope looked at Naruto as Hope said "You did amaizingly well and I wish you good luck passing the test that your resident give you because we all believe in you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Naruto sat down to meditate but as Naruto appeared in his mind Naruto was not happy about the scene of his mindscape.

As Naruto sensed presence of his resident Naruto walked to where his resident is which as Naruto arrived Naruto said "Greetings my resident I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze soon to be official Uzukage of Hidden Eddie Village and I like you to introduce yourself before I explain why I am here" then Naruto's resident explained **"My name is Kyuubi and as you know I am the nine tail fox that attacked your village unwillingly" **so Naruto said "Your name can't be Kyuubi because what I know is that each of you tailed beasts has a true honorable name plus I think you are not a bad fox inspecially that I know your innocent as I am proud to be Uzukage of Hidden Eddie Village".

After Naruto spoke Kyuubi said **"You are right that my name is not actually Kyuubi and Naruto the name is Kurama plus for the suffering that you went through I am sorry even when it was that bastards fault that you suffered for being accused of being me in human form" **which Naruto asked "What do you mean it is that bastards fault Kurama san" then Kurama explained **"What I mean Naruto is that it is Madara Uchiha's fault that you suffered for being accused of being me in human form and Naruto I like to help you in return that you get our revenge on that bastard Madara Uchiha" **so Naruto replied "You got yourself a deal Kurama san and that bastard Madara Uchiha will die at our hands".

After Naruto spoke Naruto asked "How am I able to change this to something much more respectable Kurama san" which Kurama replied **"This is your mindscape and all you need to do is think of what scene you wish to have instead of this sewer" **then Naruto imagined Skylands so Naruto changed the scene from sewer to copy of Skylanders home Skylands but as Naruto looked at Kurama the cage disappeared as in his place was a colar.

After Colar appeared on Kurama Naruto explained "You are no longer caged because I swapped it for that colar that you are wearing and it is in your favourite colour death red" which Kurama said **"Thank you Naruto and now that I am no longer caged it is time for you to be tested" **then Naruto asked "What is the test that I need to pass Kurama san" so Kurama explained **"It is simple all you need to do is sit on my head and if you managed to say on my head you pass but if you fail well never mind"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto jumped right onto Kurama's head which Kurama ran fast as Gamabuna then half an hour later Kurama looked to see that Naruto was still on Kurama's head so Kurama said **"Naruto you have passed the test and now you will be able to summon me because I aknowledge you as an honorable shinobi who has indeed started to slowly surpass not only my former jinchuuriki but also slowly started to surpass the fourth hokage" **but as Naruto jumped of Kurama's head Naruto imagined a hokage building sized bowl of ramen.

As Naruto pointed at the bowl of ramen Naruto said "This is for you Kurama san and I hope that you enjoy it because it is a gift for accepting me as who I am not for being your newest jinchuuriki" which Kurama replied **"You welcome and thanks for the ramen Naruto" **then Naruto returned from his mindscape as Kurama started to enjoy the hokage building sized bowl full of ramen so Naruto looked at everyone of Skylands as Naruto said "I have passed Kurama's test and he accepted me because it turns out the both of us wants to get revenge on Madara Uchiha for what he has done".


End file.
